Chemicals React
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: song fic of Chemicals React by Aly and A.J. of course FAXNESS


Chemicals React

If they only knew… if they only knew that I could play the guitar or sing. I want them to know, my flock and family, I really do but I feel that if anyone knew that I could I would be treated like a normal… girl. Of coarse a girl with wings, a voice in her head, and the ability to kick eraser butt. Besides that they would treat me completely according to the pop star stereo type, that would suck, I'm Maximum Ride for crying out loud! But seeing as everyone is out doing other stuff I might as well try my luck at a song.

I picked up my guitar and prepared a song that I had heard on the radio and according to me it about Fang. _Here goes nothing_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow-motion _

_And you're movin' too fast…_

_Where you right_

_Was I wrong_

_Where you weak_

_Was I strong Yeah—_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived_

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped Yeah—_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that the chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element _

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper _

_Makin' it harder to breath…_

_We cannot deny _

_How we feel inside_

_We can not deny—_

_Where you right_

_Was I wrong_

_Where you weak_

_Was I strong yeah—_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived_

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped yeah—_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react _

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turnin' hopes on fire_

_Sun is shinin' down on both of us—_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Don't let us lose it…_

_Where you right_

_Was I wrong_

_Where you weak_

_Was I strong Yeah—_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived _

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped Yeah—_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt _

_We jumped_

_We're right _

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We—lived_

_To love…_

_B the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_Chemicals react…_

"If you only knew, Fang" I whispered, putting down my guitar. Suddenly I heard clapping from behind me, I whirled. My mouth was in an 'O' shape as I turned to see none other than Fang "shit."

**Fang's POV**

I had been done doing my shopping a few hours before everyone else, it's not hard when you shop in all black, so I decided to come home and relax. Maybe even annoy Max, my favorite sport! So instead of coming in the front door like always I just kinda flew through the window of my room. I was about to go down and annoy Max when I heard singing and an electric guitar.

I thought at first that it was an intruder because I had never heard such a beautiful voice or the mimicry of the guitar. Then I began to listen to the song and it did sound like Max

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper _

_Makin' it harder to breath…_

_We cannot deny _

_How we feel inside_

_We can not deny—_

_Where you right_

_Was I wrong_

_Where you weak_

_Was I strong yeah—_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived_

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped yeah—_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react _

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turnin' hopes on fire_

_Sun is shinin' down on both of us—_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Don't let us lose it…_

_Where you right_

_Was I wrong_

_Where you weak_

_Was I strong Yeah—_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived _

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped Yeah—_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt _

_We jumped_

_We're right _

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We—lived_

_To love…_

_B the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_Chemicals react…_

Before I knew it I had walked down the stairs throughout the song and I was now standing silently in the frame of the door, looking at Max's hips sway as she sang. Also seeing her dainty hands fly over the strings, I couldn't help but think that beautiful hands like that should not be used in battle. One thing I was not expecting was what she said after she finished the song

"If you only knew, Fang" she whispered. At that point I was awestruck but put on my regular making-fun-of-Max-yet-still-loving-her-secretly smirk and started to clap. I watched her back stiffen as she turned on her heals, her mouth in an 'O' and she swore under her breath.

I was immediately curious "I didn't know that you could sing or play the guitar." I smirked as her cheeks burnt red. "Well um, yeah…" she began but her voice faded as I stepped closer. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked, trying to make eye contact. She blushed harder. "yes" she said quietly.

"Well then" I sighed in relief. I closed the space between us, leaning into her tomato-red face. Her lips where parted slightly and her eyes looked confused. At that point our noses could almost touch. I searched her eyes, still confused, for some other emotion.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly her eyes became all-knowing and a smirk appeared on her lips. And again she surprised me by rocking back on her heels then leaning up and pressing her lips to mine.

The kiss lasted for a half of a second I'm sure, she broke it, giggling and running up stairs. Leaving me awestruck with silence.

_**I'm not JP or Aly and A.J. so don't come to my house and ask for my autograph because if you find me I'll call you a stalker and send my dad, who just happens to be a major police chief in London, after you GOT THAT!**_

_**You: yes you are crystal clear**_

_**Me: Okay then, we're done here **_


End file.
